Natsu, FIGHT ME!
by IchWafflenGern
Summary: (Revised version). Lucy has been feeling more irritated, quick to anger. She thinks Natsu is rubbing off on her, and naturally, decides the best course of action was to fight him. Her first unnecessary brawl! A bit of language, nothing too bad.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I woke up to the extremely annoying sun shining through the window. It's way too early for it to be this bright. I groaned, turning over in my bed, only to find an unfortunate surprise. "Natsu?!" I yelped, ungracefully flailing my arms as I hit the floor. I pulled him by his vest out of bed, emmy/em bed, and he came tumbling down onto the floor with me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He yawned, stretching as he mumbled a "G'morning...". I growled in frustration, choosing to just leave him on the floor. I went into the bathroom, bringing and changing into new clothes and doing all that morning stuff. when I got out of the bathroom I sighed in exasperation, glaring at Natsu, who was still on the floor. Choosing once again to just leave him there, I left the room to make breakfast./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Hearing Natsu drag himself into the kitchen, I had to bite back a sassy remark, and instead went for clenching my fists. I just sighed, again, and set a few plates of breakfast on the table. Of course, it's not like it'll last long with that /span/spanem style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"i/emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"emdiotic/em dragon slayer to chomp it all down. Happy flew in through the window, interrupting my thoughts. /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""Lucy!" I hugged the little blue furball to my chest. "Have you seen Natsu?" I just groaned, throwing my hands in the air in frustration before jabbing my finger in the direction where Natsu still lay on the floor. I left Happy to wake him while I brought out a fish and ate my own breakfast./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I stormed into the guild, frustrated and itching for a strawberry milkshake. I drank it all in one gulp, slamming it down on the bar. I glared, looking around the guild for something to do. Luckily, I need not look further for my friend Levy strolled up to the bar. She snorted. "Wow, whats got your hair in a bunch? There's no need to have a death aura, you know." I sighed, looking up at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm incredibly board, and Natsu is just grating on my nerves. I feel like I know why all the people fight here so often, emI/em want to fight someone!" I know I sounded a bit whiny but I was board, dammit. "Finally getting that itch are ya, Bunnygirl? Gehe." I looked up to see, what a surprise, Gajeel. "What do you want, Mr. Shoopdedoo?" I asked annoyed. He glared at me. "Tch. I knew it was only a matter of time, it happens to all the guild members. So let me be the first to crush you hand-to-hand. Fight me?" That predatory smirk was annoying and I probably shouldn't, but- "Fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Levy looked at me as if I had sprouted wings instead of ears. "But you never fight! What's gotten into you?!" I growled. "emNatsu/em has, that's what. I found him in my apartment, emagain./em It just makes me what to PUMMEL THAT LITTLE SHIT!" I stopped freezing as I heard Gajeel's odd chuckling. "Physical violence is always the answer."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I growled. "He's rubbing off on me! ARGH! I AM GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" I screamed, filled with rage. Adrenaline rushed through me, and I didn't care that the other guild members were staring and pointing at my behavior. If I paid closer attention I would've heard the snickers and the "It's about time"'s. I stormed to the door, ready to find Natsu, but instead found him ready to kick open the doors on the other side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emThat's it!/em Natsu, you're rubbing off on me and I hate it! FIGHT ME!" I heard some gasps, more whispers, and more laughter. I shrugged it off, focused on my current enemy. He looked pathetically shocked. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with out Luce?! She never fights!" I gave my fiercest glare, which seemed to actually work. Lucky me. "Shut up, of emcourse/em it's me, you were in my apartment before, emremember?!/em" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""IDIOT!" I threw a punch, but it never reached it's target. "What's going on brats?!" The Master looked down at the two supposedly best friends and partners, about to brawl it out. I gave a nervous laugh. "N-nothing- we were just- uhh…" I stumbled over my words, my fingers twisting behind my back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The master looked completely shocked that one of his most level-headed children would start a brawl with her best friend. I blinked in surprise as that slowly melted into a smile. Then a rather vicious smirk. "It's about time, Lucy." Once again his expression changed, this time to a more teary-eyed one. He sniffed. "You're getting yourself into your first unnecessary brawl! What a moment to remember! Kick his ass!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My face broke into a smile. "AYE, SIR!" I turned around to see a fired-up Natsu, ready to fight with me. "Ready?" He asked, punching his fists together and shifting into a battle stance. I got comfortable in my own. "Hell yeah."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p 


End file.
